The new fairy
by ginika
Summary: This story happens after the movies from Tinkerbell. A new fairy arrives at Pixie Hollow but there's something strange with her. Read to find out.
1. The first laugh

Okay, so I decided to begin a story about Disney Fairies, this will be my first story so please be nice.

**The new fairy**

Prologue

The first laugh

It was a sunny day in early Summer and the warm breeze greeted the many people that walked through the streets of London.

However, they were not aware of the small creatures that were everywhere bringing Summer to the mainland. And so is how or story begins…

"Fire Blossom, did you already lighten up the houses of Corn Street?" a blonde sparrow-man shouted at the crimson haired fairy a few meters away from him.

"Not yet" Fire Blossom replied leading the warm sunshine to the gardenias that stood there in front of a house on the stone floor "that street's up next" she was enjoying the warm sunlight that reflected on her light skin.

"Okay then" the blonde shouted back "I'll see you around" he waved goodbye and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Fire Blossom was one of the many light talented fairies but she was a very lively one. She enjoyed going to the mainland, not only to bring the seasons but also for something else, something that she loved to do. She had heard that in the Corn Street there was a new born baby and she couldn't wait to play with that little one. That's what she most loved to do: playing with newborn babies and making them laugh, especially if it was their first laugh, that's what she enjoyed most since a new fairy would be born with it.

She finished with the street she was working on and flew towards the Corn Street which wasn't very far from there.

After two short minutes Fire Blossom could see the name plaque of the street and began lighting the houses as fast as she could.

After she finished like fifteen minutes later, she went searching for house number 24 where the family she was searching for was supposed to live and soon found it. It was a simple two-floored house made out of boulders and with a little well-cared garden in the front. On the second floor was a window that stood open to let the warm breeze in and Fire Blossom could see that there was standing a baby bed on the other side of the room. She entered through the window passing by a broken-heart plant and went to the baby bed on the other side of the room in which a baby of a month or two was laying looking at the ceiling of the room. Fire Blossom got towards the baby itself and flew just before the baby's eyes so that it could see her.

"Hello there little one" she said staring into the mocca brown eyes of the baby "how are you?"

The baby made a sound as if trying to say something but couldn't and tried to grab the little fairy with its tiny hands who dodged them with ease.

"Ow you're such a cutey" Fire Blossom said with a sing-sang voice avoiding the hands that continuously tried to grab her.

And finally the baby began to laugh very hard from excitement which were reflected in its face and eyes.

Fire blossom felt how the laugh was token by the wind that went thro her hair and the beautiful baby laugh echoed in her ears _It was its first laugh _she thought to herself and turning around she saw how the wind that had the laugh in it was pulling on one of the broken-heart flowers that not long after was losed by the plant and token by the wind.

Before Fire Blossom knew it, however, she was grabbed by one of the baby hands that began to squeeze her and pull on her immediately.

"No, let me go" she cried trying to break out of the grip "I have to guide it or it'll may get in trouble" she knew that the baby couldn't understand her but still she tried _Now I get why my friends always tell me to be careful_ she thought still trying to break free as her eyes were filled with tears.

After like ten minutes more trying to break free she felt how the grip loosened on her and when she looked at the baby she saw it was fast asleep. Fire Blossom pushed herself out of the grip and flew away through the window immediately searching for the broken-heart flower but she couldn't see it anywhere, _O no,_ she thought, worry showing off in her eyes, _what should I do now?_

Okay, so that was it for the prologue. I hope you guys liked it and please review, I really do appreciate it. Also please give critiques and tell me if something is wrong please.

I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible and again thanks for taking the time to read it, I really do appreciate it.


	2. The arrival

I'm so sorry for the long wait, school is killing me, I haven't got any free time left (it's a wonder I was able to write this and upload it XD). Anyways, thanks a lot for your reviews, I really appreciate them. I found it really hard to write from an objects point of view, it does no actions, it expresses no emotions, it doesn't talk, it doesn't think, it doesn't do anything, I really had a hard time writing this XD. Anyways, on to the story, I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

**The arrival **

The broken-heart flower was flowing through the air, laughing still echoing inside it. The sky had now turned into a dark grey and cold breezes were everywhere.

Soon it began to rain and the once so soft breezes were now rough winds.

The hard winds were taking the broken-heart flower with it but the tiny flower was shaking a lot and it had fallen to the ground more than once only to be recovered by another wind in another direction. The winds were pulling on each other like crazy, this was going to be a heavy storm.

The lonely flower was now flying nearby a river that was streaming very fast and was crowded by water talented fairies and sparrow-men. They soon noticed the little flower because of the laughter in it.

"Oh poor thing" said a fairy with blue-green hair "it must have been brought out of course by the storm" she continued as the tiny flower landed on the water surface.

Then an amber haired sparrow-man flew over to the petite flower that was going with the stream and picked it up and lay it down on the earth next to the river.

"Jess, you already finished with your work, can you bring it to Pixie Hollow? We'll come as fast as we can" the amber haired sparrow-man said to a brunette fairy that was flying right next to him which nodded, picked up the flower where the laughter still came out of and flew away "have a good flight" some yelled and they went back to work as soon as Jess had disappeared.

_This must be the work of Fire Blossom again, else we had known_ Jess thought shielding the flower from the rain with her body and flying as fast as she could _she's so stubborn, we always warn her and tell her to be careful but she doesn't even listen_.

Soon some birds were accompanying Jess on her flight towards the second star on the right which was the portal to Neverland.

Entering through the portal Jess soon saw the confident island with all its beauty and flew towards the waterfall where the secret entrance of Pixie Hollow was. She went through the waterfall and immediately saw the fairy home-tree rise above everything and flew towards it.

"Queen Clarion! Queen Clarion!" Jess screamed at the top of her lungs entering Queen Clarion's room.

"Calm down, dear" Queen Clarion said with a sweet voice "what happened?"

Jess showed the flower that still emerged laughing to the queen "oh dear, Fire Blossom again?" she asked knowing as Fire Blossom was the only fairy from the entire Pixie Hollow that liked to play with babies and Jess quickly nodded. "Can you please warn the others? I'm going to prepare things for the new fairy" Jess gave the laughing flower to Queen Clarion and flew away to warn the others about the arrival leaving Queen Clarion alone with the about to be born fairy.

* * *

So that's it for the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Please review, favorite, alert, etc. The next chapter may take a bit because I'm very busy but I'll try to update asap.

PS: Please, can anyone explain to me how things work here because I'm very confused and I have trouble updating. Thank you.


End file.
